Really Really
by anbu-kakkashi
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is finally over and Team 7 is back together again! But how are Sasuke and Sakura in their relationship? I suck at summaries just please read the story. Pretty please? Just a little bit a humor(ish).


**Hello, here with my second SasuSaku!**

**I'm really excited as to how it'll play out with those two in the manga ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura**

"I'm going to fight too."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened. They simultaneously opened their mouths and shouted, "No! That's too dangerous!"

I glared at the both of them and said, "I can't just stand here and watch while the other shinobi are risking their lives! When Ino and Hinata are out there!" My voice got caught and then I said quietly, "Especially when you two are fighting." I looked back up at them and yelled, "I'm a disciple of one of the Sannin as well! I can fight as well as anyone can! I'm fighting, and there's no butting me out of it!"

Sighing, Sasuke smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Still the stubborn old Sakura, eh…" He smirked and turned towards the enemy. "But don't get hurt. I won't ever forgive you if you do."

I smiled back and brought up a fist in front of me. "Worry about yourself, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto grinned, packing his fist into his hand. "Yosh! Team 7 is back together again!"

Sasuke waved Naruto away, turning towards me. "Yeah, but before all that…" He swiftly leaned down and brought his lips to mine.

A small sound escaped me as I tried to get away by reflex but Sasuke's grip on my arms tightened, holding me there. I had no idea what he expected of me. This was my first time kissing him; hell, this was my first time kissing any guy! I had no idea what to do!

After what seemed like eternity, he finally let me go. I felt myself blush as he smiled down at me as he said, "For luck."

Opening my mouth, I was about to wish him luck back when a certain blonde intruded between us. "Sasuke, you little bastard! Who said you could sneak a kiss on Sakura-chan!?"

I thought that Sasuke would yell back but he only sighed and turned to leave. "I'll be heading in first." He called and ran into the battle.

"That little-!" Naruto muttered under his breath and ran after him. "Stop! I'm not gonna let you beat more enemies than me! Sasuke!"

I sighed at seeing their behavior but couldn't help but laugh as well. This was exactly how Team 7 had been three years ago. And how it would be in the future.

We had to win this war at all costs.

* * *

"Toast!" Kakashi Sensei shouted and we all raised our cups. "Team 7 is now whole again!"

There were a lot of people in the restaurant. More than usual. Why? Because the Fourth Great Ninja War was now over. People could live in peace again.

"Sensei…" I asked as I looked suspiciously down at the clear liquid in my cup. "Are you sure we're supposed to be-" I'm cut off as Kakashi Sensei waved my question away.

"Now, now. It's fine! Nobody cares! Everyone is busy celebrating the fact that we're not at war anymore!" He downed his shot and slammed his cup down. "Man, that's some good sake."

I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto, who both shrugged and took a sip. I sighed. "Fine, I'll just a have a little bit…" I took a little sip from my cup and shrugged. Not bad.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Sa-Sasuke…" Sakura hiccupped and waved her arms around, smacking my head in the process. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" She hiccupped again and started to move around. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?"

"Sakura…" I muttered, trying to keep her from falling on my back. "Stop moving, Sakura. Sakura!" She leaned back, almost falling off and then fell back on top of me.

"I-I'm dizzy, Sasuke-kun…" She hiccupped again and fell asleep on my back.

"Dammit…" I muttered and kept walking. "Kakashi, that fool. I'll kill you for getting her drunk!"

Sakura had actually liked the taste of the sake as much as Kakashi had, so they kept pouring more and more for each other while Naruto and I sat by and watched. Eventually, the two passed out and I volunteered to take Sakura home. We just left Kakashi at the restaurant, though. He could stay there as long as he wanted for all we cared.

But then I remembered one thing: I didn't know where she lived. Sighing, I started heading for my apartment. I wondered if it was still entitled to me. My eyes widened. I had been gone for three years. Shit. Three years' worth of rent…

"Sakura, wake up." I said as soon as we arrived in front of my door. "Sakura! Wake up!" I said a little louder and she stirred.

"Wh-where are we?" Her eyes were half-closed. Dammit, she was still drunk. "Sasuke-kun…?"

"I have to set you down for a moment, ok?" Jesus, this was just like talking to a five year-old! But this was Sakura, I had to be patient with her. "Ok, Sakura?"

She nodded sleepily and I set her down on her feet. Now, where had I hid the spare key? I lost the first copy when I'd first left the village. I'd managed to pack a bag but the Sound Four Ninja hadn't cared whether or not they brought along my belongings when they sealed me in that barrel.

"I'm tired…" Sakura murmured and plopped down on the ground beside me, leaning on the wall.

That was right. How had Sakura spent those three years? I probably tore her heart right out. No, not even probably. I most definitely had. That night, all those years ago, it broke me to pieces when I saw her begging to me not to go. But how could I have said yes? How else would I have killed my brother?

Ok, no use in finding the spare now. I couldn't remember where I'd put it before. Holding my hand up, I straightened out my fingers. I'd regret this later, but I had no choice.

"Chidori!" Rearing a hand covered in chirping electricity, I slammed my fingertips into the door, splintering it beyond repair.

Sakura giggled beside me. "Chirp chirp goes the bird…" She giggled again and sighed softly. "Chirp!"

I sighed and stooped down to pick her up. "Come on, let's go." I scooped my arms underneath her back and legs and picked her up like a bride. Weird. It felt natural, like this was how it was supposed to be.

"Man, nothing's changed." I muttered to myself while looking around. I saw the usual furniture and the familiar silhouettes of the walls in the dark. My hand accidentally brushed a countertop but I was surprised to find it clean and not coated in the settling of three years' worth of dust.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura poked my cheek and giggled. "Sasuke-kun's weird."

She started laughing and I cringed. What was so weird about me? I wasn't the one who was crazy drunk. Well, from what I recalled, the bedroom was this way.

"Theif!" Someone yelled and hit the top of my head.

"What the hell is it now!?" I yelled and turned around, only to face a very surprised and older-than-remembered landlady. "Oh, obasan." I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Um, sorry for the door. This place is still under my name, right?"

She stared at me with wide eyes and nodded blankly. "Yes. Except when I heard some weird noises, I came down to investigate. To think that it was you, Sasuke…" She smiled and gave me a big hug, squishing Sakura between the two of us. "Welcome home!" She cried and smiled.

I returned the smile and was about to speak when suddenly Sakura shoved the landlady away. "I can't breathe!" Sakura roared and then smiled to herself again. "I can breathe now…" She mused to herself and fell asleep again.

I started to laugh nervously when I saw the look on the landlady's face. "I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling sorry for the poor woman. Sakura's monster strength had knocked her down on her butt. "She just had a bit too much when we were out celebrating."

The landlady sort of stared at Sakura a bit and then started laughing. "That's fine, the war's over, isn't it? Everyone should be happy and celebrating all they can." She turned back towards the door (well, non-existing door now) and left.

Sighing again, (man I was sighing a lot today) I carried Sakura into my bedroom. I saw the small little twin sized bed that I had used when I was thirteen. Tucking her in, I plopped down on the floor. Carrying a drunk Sakura home was pretty difficult, considering that she was so… fidgety when she was drunk.

When I felt I'd rested enough, I stood up to leave when I felt someone grab my hand. "Don't go…" My eyes widened as I heard Sakura beg. "Don't leave me again."

Turning around, I saw her curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her pale face. "Are you ok now?" I asked and saw her nod.

"Can you please… stay?" How could I have said no? She had the same look on her face when she'd tried to stop me three years ago. The same pleading look in her eyes and the terrified expression on her face. How could I have said no?

Shifting over, Sakura made just enough room for the both of us to fit on the bed. I laid on my side and wrapped my arms around her shoulders while she buried her face into my chest. "Why are you crying?" I murmured, stroking her soft cherry blossom hair. "I'm right here."

Her shoulders continued to shake as she kept crying. "I'm afraid… You're not going to disappear again, are you?"

So she still had doubts about me. But no way could I ever leave her to cry by herself ever again. "No, I'll never leave you again. Ever."

She sniffled and looked up at me with her jade eyes. "Really? You promise?"

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Really really. I promise."

Smiling her beautiful smile, she giggled and snuggled into my chest again. "I love you."

I didn't even have to think about the answer to that. "I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry if the ending sucked...**

**I don't think that it was the best but I couldn't really think of anything else.**

**And as always, please leave a review for me!**

**Arigato~ :D**


End file.
